A user may seek assistance for a request by sending a message, calling, or otherwise communicating the request to another individual. In connection with the request, the user may review a directory of offered goods and services, such as a classified listing, to identify goods and services offered vendors operating in a particular area. The user may further research the vendors, such as performing Internet searching, to gather information in order to select from among the vendors. Certain vendors may also allow a user to leave feedback, such as a rating, so that other users may further select from among the vendors further based on the feedback.